By the Window
by Gleefanx10
Summary: Quinn sipped her tea absentmindedly while she squinted through the rain. She could see the lights flashing, words in bright letters and socialites lined outside the theater and Quinn couldn't help but sigh. She tucked back a stray blonde hair behind her ear and whispered to the theater. "Happy Birthday, Rachel." One shot.
1. By the Window

The rain wouldn't stop.

Little drops of water bounced off her window pane rapidly, sliding down the screen, making the visions of the skyscrapers blurred and distorted.

It had been like this for five days now. That made it five days since Quinn Fabray had left her cozy, New York City apartment.

Quinn didn't really mind, however. She absolutely hated rain with a passion, but nothing made her happier than putting a fire in the fireplace and a warm cup of Earl Grey in her hands. By staying inside she could have her fire and tea while avoiding the crowded streets of the city where she would be more than likely hit in the head with umbrellas.

She was currently perched up on the cream cushions under her bay window with her knees tucked into her knit sweater. She loved her bay window. It was rare for an apartment in Manhattan to be priced so low and have such a sought-after feature, overlooking much of the city no less. But there was one specific reason Quinn loved that window. Just beyond the end of the street was a theater; a very special theater.

Quinn sipped her tea absentmindedly while she squinted through the rain. She could see the lights flashing, words in bright letters and socialites lined outside the theater and Quinn couldn't help but sigh. She tucked back a stray blonde hair behind her ear and whispered to the theater.

"Happy Birthday, Rachel."

She had this day circled on her calendar for forever. It was the first thing she did when she bought the calendar for the New Year. Twenty-four had been a wonderful birthday for Quinn and she wished the same for Rachel.

She had heard about the starlet's extravagant plans to have a talent showcase for her birthday party from the news. All the biggest and most talented stars were coming to sing and dance and act in honor of Rachel Berry turning twenty-four. It was truly something high school Rachel would have dreamed of having and Quinn watched her many guests arrive from her very own window.

She had always known Rachel would make it. Everyone in McKinley High School knew it; even everyone in Lima, Ohio knew it. It was one of the reasons Rachel had been so heavily bullied during their high school years. People were jealous of the inevitable; jealous that they knew they wouldn't make it like they knew she would.

Quinn remembered first hearing about Rachel's big break on Broadway from Santana, who was rooming with her and Kurt at the time. At the ripe age of nineteen, Rachel Barbra Berry had landed the role of Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl. Quinn had sat in her dorm room at Yale, smiling like an idiot, proud for her friend.

If she would even call them friends now. Quinn and Rachel never did have the best relationship.

Quinn got up from the window, suddenly feeling overwhelmed from her observing. She had barely made it to the kitchen before the first tear fell to the wooden floor.

Why had she been such an idiot? Why on Earth did she let this happen?

They had started to become friends. Things were finally becoming civil between the two of them that last year of high school. Finn was a long-forgotten battle, the white flag waved, and amends were being made. Quinn remembered being so nervous giving Rachel that metro north pass. She had no clue if she would accept it and she nearly jumped around in her skin when she did.

When college began, they talked even more. The two would have a Skype session one day, then maybe a phone call another, with dozens of texts in between. Quinn felt a strange comfortableness whenever she talked to Rachel, one she had never felt with the brunette before. Instead of pushing her away, she wanted to come to her when she needed help or even someone to talk to.

Rachel would inform her on how Broadway and New York and NYADA were going, while Quinn would listen. The blonde had no clue what she was doing with her life; she didn't know where to start. But Rachel was always there for her. She had told her she would find her way and that all she needed to do was let herself.

October 15th, 2013 was a day Quinn would never forget and a memory she would never forgive herself for.

On that windy October day in New Haven, Lucy Quinn Fabray came to a revelation that she couldn't have seen coming even if it was coming toward her flashing bright neon lights.

She was in the middle of a Skype session with Rachel, explaining to her how wonderful New Haven was in the fall and how she should come and visit when it hit Quinn so fast, the wind was nearly knocked out of her.

Her sentence had been left unfinished as she looked so deeply into Rachel's chocolate eyes, a new sensation erupting from her chest that she could not control.

Quinn gazed through her computer screen to her and she knew.

She was in love with Rachel.

"_Quinn, are you okay? You kind of spaced out on me..." _Rachel voiced, but there was no way she was getting through to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Rachel I have to go." Quinn shut her computer in a panic.

She didn't want this, she couldn't want this. All her life, Quinn had managed to keep up these walls of hers for the intent of letting anyone know how she felt. She was guarded and this newfound love was breaking down her wall faster than the Berlin. And it scared Quinn. She was scared. After everything that happened in high school: Finn, Puck, Beth, the Skanks, glee club, everything, was flooding back into her mind and began to suffocate her.

After everything she worked towards to regain Rachel's trust and build a friendship would all be ruined if Rachel found out. Not to mention the chances of her returning the feelings were less than slim. Nothing would be the same and it would all be Quinn's fault. She couldn't have another fault in her life; there simply wasn't room for any more.

She couldn't see Rachel anymore.

So, that's what she did. Every call and every text from Rachel was left unanswered. Every email and every letter was left unread and eventually, they just stopped coming. It nearly destroyed Quinn, but she knew she couldn't face Rachel now. Not without her questioning why Quinn was ignoring her. So Quinn told herself it was time to move on. It was time to be alone for a while.

She had graduated Yale with honors at the top of her class. And yet by then, she still felt nothing. She still didn't know where she was going.

She wasn't lost for long, though.

Quinn had become a freelance photographer when she discovered how she loved being behind the camera even more than in front of it.

She traveled the world taking pictures of anything and everything. She found thrill in going somewhere knew, meeting new people and seeing how they lived. She was quite talented at photography. Even without a muse.

She ended up in New York by chance.

Her friend Simone had wanted to create a gallery for her photos; she said that Quinn could make lots of money selling her photographs. Quinn was basically sold on the idea of settling back down before she was told the gallery would be in New York.

Rachel was in New York. And Quinn couldn't see Rachel.

Simone had told her that there was no better place to set up a gallery than New York and Quinn couldn't help but agree, but that didn't stop her worry about running into Rachel.

The first thing Quinn saw upon arriving into the Big Apple was a huge billboard advertising a new musical, starring none other than the famous Rachel Berry. Quinn had nearly thrown up on the sidewalk.

She wasn't just on billboard, but skyscrapers and on buses and taxis, too. It was as if Quinn honestly couldn't escape from Rachel.

Quinn couldn't help herself. Staying away from Rachel could only hide so much guilt and feelings. Ever since arriving in the city, the blonde had followed the brunette's career. She didn't like to think of it as stalking, but more of as admiring. Admiring the past.

Quinn raced from the kitchen and retrieved a small, pink shoebox from underneath her bed and brought it back out with her to the living room. She sat back underneath the bay window and carefully pulled off the lid. Sitting inside were all of Rachel's unopened letters. She didn't know why she was doing this to herself, but she found herself opening the first letter.

_January 10, 2014_

_Quinn,_

_ Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I miss you…Please, call me when you get this._

_Love, Rachel._

_June 8, 2014_

_Quinn, _

_ Is there something I did? I don't get why you aren't talking to me. I thought we worked everything out, we were doing just fine, weren't we? Please, Quinn, I'm starting to worry about you. I need to hear your voice. I need to know you're okay. If I did something wrong please, Quinn, tell me so we can work through it. _

_Love, Rachel _

_February 2, 2016_

_Quinn, _

_ I don't know what happened, but I wouldn't be surprised if you just decided you didn't want to be friends with me anymore. It certainly hasn't be the first time you've given me the cold shoulder, but has definitely hurt the most. I really thought we had something going Quinn, but I guess I was mistaken. I'm sorry I was such a waste of your time that you didn't care enough to give me an explanation about why you haven't talked to me in two years. But wherever you are, I hope you're happy. If you aren't, you know how to find me._

_Rachel_

Quinn dropped the last of the twenty letters into the box.

She was crying harder now. Her heart ached for Rachel. She needed her. She needed to take the pain away. Hers and Rachel's. She couldn't stand sitting there knowing she was just down the street from her, partying with her friends. She couldn't stay away anymore. She had thought that letting Rachel go would make the feelings go away, but they hadn't. In fact, it only made her want Rachel more.

Without thinking, she grabbed her phone from her lap.

Should she do this? Would she pick up? She was at her party.

No, she needed to try. She desperately needed to hear Rachel's voice.

Quinn dialed the number, praying that it still worked. Her wet, hazel eyes were locked on the bright theater, hoping she picked up. Please, pick up.

On the seventh ring she heard it. She was soft and high and just the thing she needed to hear.

"_Hello?"_

Quinn smiled at the theater, knowing Rachel was in there talking on the phone to her, probably surrounded by all her famous friends.

A deep breath.

"Hi, Rachel. It's me, Quinn…Quinn Fabray."

The girl on the other end paused, no doubt surprised to hear from her after five years of silence.

"_Quinn?"_

Quinn nodded, new tears falling freely, but her smile never faded.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Rachel," her eyes gazing at the theater, "I'm so sorry."


	2. By the Stage Door

**Back by popular demand, this one-shot is now a multi-chap!**

They say that you thrive when you graduate high school. You evolve and transform into a better and newer version of yourself that you never saw before, and you know it's because of that one thing that was holding you back in high school, that one thing that tied you to your hometown that is now severed having moved on from that life.

Rachel Berry was no exception.

The second she stepped off that train from ordinary, soul-sucking Lima, Ohio, onto the bustling concrete streets of New York City, something in her just…clicked. As if in that one step out of Grand Central Station, she instantly became a changed woman. Something inside Rachel Berry sparked that day, leading up to the very thing she had been born for.

Stardom.

And yet, while Rachel Berry wasn't an exception when it came to life after high school, she was. This was because, when people usually blossom after high school, it's transitioning from a stoner kid to a CEO or being the quiet girl to becoming a hard-hitting journalist. But for Rachel Berry…no, Rachel's life after McKinley High School was much, much grander.

Rachel attended the extremely prestigious, New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, or NYADA, for her freshman year of college. Only the most talented people across the country were even allowed an audition. Not only do you have to be undeniably talented, but you had to be special, a special kind of special that only the admissions council of NYADA knew about, which is why it was nearly impossible to get in. But not everyone was Rachel Berry.

Rachel always knew that she was destined for stardom, but she had never anticipated it coming to her so early on in her career.

Which is why, at the ripe age of nineteen, Rachel Berry shocked everyone, including herself, when she got the role of Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl. Not only had Rachel managed to get the starring role in her first ever Broadway appearance, but it was probably the most iconic role Broadway had ever seen. And come show time, people could see why the fresh-faced new girl from Ohio had gotten such a role.

And the people _loved _her. They loved her spunk, they loved her beauty, and they loved her. Even the reviews showered nothing but praise for Rachel Berry, not a critic blind enough to see what Broadway gold she was. Rachel's talent was unexplainable, and she quickly rose to the top.

During Funny Girl's run and after its run, Rachel had been offered an array of roles for several Broadway shows. She was Broadway's newest sweetheart and the people couldn't get enough of her.

She had even transitioned into other fields in the entertainment business, starring in films and television and recording her own albums.

By the time Rachel was twenty-three she had already won two Tony Awards, a Golden Globe, and an Oscar.

Rachel was becoming one of her childhood legends right before her eyes and she couldn't be any happier. Or at least that's she wanted other people to think.

She could be happier.

Of course, she loved her life and job and the name she made for herself and she wouldn't take it back for the world, but there was a void in her life, a part of her that remained unpatched from her NYADA days.

Quinn.

Throughout high school, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry did not have the best relationship, if you could even call what they had a relationship. Quinn Fabray had been her tormentor, her hell-enforcer, the reason to this day Rachel can't keep a slushie down. If someone had told her then that she and Quinn, captain of the Cheerios, president of the Celibacy Club Quinn, would become friends, she would have laughed right in their face.

But after a weird series of events, mostly towards the end of high school, she and Quinn had somehow bonded to the point where they became sort of, kind of friends.

But then again, everyone changes after high school.

Once Rachel was in New York, and Quinn in New Haven, they became even closer, as close as two people can when they are separated by water and state lines.

They would Skype and call and text constantly and visit each other whenever they could. Rachel felt like she could talk to Quinn about anything and everything. Their conversations flowed naturally from one topic to the next, never skipping a beat, and never getting awkward. Long gone were the days of Manhands and Queen B. It was just them, Quinn and Rachel against the big wide world they were now exposed to outside those walls of Lima. Rachel felt good with Quinn, she felt happy with Quinn and she felt like they reached a whole new level for them, a level of friendship that nothing could touch.

Until October 15th, when that all changed.

They had been Skyping, nothing out of the ordinary for them. Rachel sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her, listening intently to a story Quinn was telling, when all of a sudden Quinn stopped talking and stared at her right through the screen. She at first thought her computer just froze, but she had been proven wrong when the blonde bit her lip.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she had said, "You kind of spaced out on me…"

But all Rachel got was a simple, monotone response, "I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go." The call had been quickly ended before Rachel even realized what happened.

That was the last time she ever heard from Quinn.

Rachel was left clueless. She had no idea what happened. They were good, they had become so close. What on earth had happened that Quinn decided to ignore her, she would wonder constantly. And then, Rachel began to blame herself. She became too overbearing, Quinn probably grew annoyed at her constantly talk about New York and Broadway. She didn't want Rachel in her life anymore, didn't want to be friends. Rachel assumed that she somehow caused Quinn to walk away, that the brunette pushed her away. And suddenly, they were back to high school Quinn and Rachel.

But the fact that she blamed herself didn't stop Rachel from trying to reach Quinn. She needed to know what she had done; she was desperate to fix it. Or maybe, something happened to Quinn. She had gotten hurt or something bad might have happened. She called, emailed, sent letters until one day, she just got too tired to lick the envelope. Besides, her career was taking off and she didn't need this worry on her shoulders. She should put her energy where it was actually successful.

So eventually, Rachel had let go of Quinn and moved on with her life.

Rachel sat in her luxuriously large bed in the master suite of her 5th Avenue penthouse. She drank her coffee given to her by her housekeeper Joanna and watched Netflix on her television. She sighed into her coffee cup, feeling the warmth against her face, smiling to herself as she gazed out of her windows at the drizzling rain.

Today was her twenty-fourth birthday and she couldn't be more content.

Later tonight her friends were hosting a birthday party for her where they could all sing and dance and act in her honor.

Even years later, Rachel still couldn't believe her life. She had everything she ever wanted and more. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Well, the luckiest lonely girl in the world.

She had been living on her own for a while now, having moved out of her apartment with Santana and Kurt a year after her Broadway debut. They were still close, the three of them, despite having to move on with their lives. Kurt had become a successful fashion designer, designing many of her own gowns that she's worn, and Santana became the lead singer in a band, collaborating with Rachel time to time. She couldn't wait to see the both of them at the party tonight.

Her mind started to drift to a particular blonde, what she might be doing that night, but Rachel shook away the thought, not wanting anything to bring down her wonderful mood that morning.

Rachel got out of bed and walked into her en suite bathroom and ran the water to prepare a bath. She usually just opted for a quick shower because of her busy schedule, but it was her birthday and why not treat herself to a little R&R? She stepped into the water, easing her body into its warmth, her muscles instantly relaxing. Rachel turned on the little TV for entertainment while Joanna came in to replace the towels.

"Would you like some bath salts, Miss Rachel?"

The starlet shook her head and smiled, "No thank you, Joanna, I'm alright."

The older woman left, leaving Rachel to enjoy her bath. The second she closed her eyes however, her phone chimed, startling her. Rachel groaned and reached for her phone. Someone was _always _calling her…

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Happy Birthday, darling! How does it feel to be twenty-four?" A familiar voice spoke from the other end.

Rachel laughed, "It feels the same as twenty-three felt, Kurt."

"So, I was wondering if you were busy today before the party."

"Why? I thought I wasn't going to see you until the party?" Rachel tried to balance her phone between her shoulder and her ear while she shaved her leg.

"Well I know you probably already picked something out to wear but I spent all weekend coming up with a few dresses that I really think you'll like. I outdid myself, I have to say they are quite genius." Kurt raved.

"Kurt! You didn't have to do that! You probably spent hours on those; a lack of sleep isn't good for you."

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry about it Rachel, consider it my birthday gift to you. Now forget about what you were going to wear and get your diva butt over to my studio. Twelve o'clock? We'll pick up lunch, my treat."

Rachel smiled at her friend, "Sounds great, Kurt. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and returned to her bath.

Once finished relaxing, Rachel got dressed and went down to the lower level of her penthouse to the kitchen and ate her breakfast that her chef, Raymond placed for her. After she ate, she thanked her staff and went up to her in-home recording studio and sang for a while until it was time to meet with Kurt.

Since his studio wasn't even three blocks from her home, Rachel decided to walk, enjoying the fresh air. She had fans walk by, some congratulating her on her Academy Award, some telling her Happy Birthday, and some ask for pictures which she delightfully accepted. That was one of the things that set Rachel apart from many celebrities. She truly cared about each and every one of her fans, many of the times putting them before herself, because she remembers the day when she used to be a fan, how that used to be her.

"Kurt I'm here!" She said into the buzzer and she was let in. Her best friend from high school met her at the top of the stairs.

"There's the birthday girl!" Kurt rushed to her, embracing her tightly. "How's your day going?"

"It's been great! I haven't done much." She stated.

"Well, let me change that then! C'mon, the dresses are over here, I'm dying for you to see them!" Kurt guided the diva over to the rack of his designs.

"Oh, Kurt, these are beautiful!" Rachel handled all the dresses, combing through the selection. They were all beautiful, tailored perfectly for her size, her style, made all just for her. "This is too sweet. Are these all for me?"

"Yep. It's my present to you, so pick which one you want to wear to the party tonight and you keep the rest for other various occasions." Kurt explained, resulting in Rachel attacking him with hugs. She then turned back to the rack of dresses. "Oh, I can't pick, they're all so great!"

"May I make a suggestion?" Kurt chimed.

"Yes, please!"

The designer walked over and picked up a red frock. It was short, sparkly and stunning. He gave her the hanger, motioning the starlet to hold it up to her body and he guided her to the mirror and looked back at the reflection.

"I think this one would be perfect. It's young, yet sophisticated for your early twenties and it screams 'Look at me'! Also, red looks fabulous with your skin tone."

"I'm sold. Thank you again, Kurt. You're amazing." Rachel tucked the dress under her arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

The two went out to Rachel's favorite vegan bistro, Grain, and ate and chat until Kurt had to go into a meeting and Rachel was due for an appointment with her manager. The rest of the day had been pretty hectic. After her appointment, Rachel had to pick up the dress from Kurt's studio and go straight to the hairdresser's to get her hair and makeup done for the party. Hours were passing and the party was getting closer and closer. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. Nothing could ruin this night.

It was 10:30 PM and Rachel walked up to the theater in her black Michael Kors jacket, black Prada pumps, and her one-of-a-kind Kurt Hummel dress, her bright smile so wide as she saw the marquee.

_Happy 24__th__ Birthday Rachel Berry!_

Paparazzi flashing from all around her, fans screaming her name as security blocked them from the entrances with velvet ropes. She smiled and waved all around, thanking her lucky stars that this had become her life. She signed autographs and posed for pictures and she made her way to the door.

"Miss Rachel! Miss Rachel, hi! Hi!" A little girl with curly blonde pigtails shouted, her little hands waving as fast as propellers and her eyes wide as if she was meeting Santa Claus.

Rachel walked up to the little girl, enchanted by her adorableness. "Hi, sweetie! How are you? What's your name?" she smiled down at her.

"I'm Olivia and I'm amazing because you're here! Today's my birthday too, we have the same birthday!" she said giddily.

Rachel gasped and laughed, "No way! How cool, how old are you today, Olivia?"

"I'm five! I asked my mommy if I could come to see you for my birthday, but she said we probably wouldn't see you, but we did, here you are!" Olivia exclaimed, barely taking a breath.

"Yes, here I am!" Rachel couldn't help but laugh and smile. This girl was just too precious. It was cold and rainy and she just noticed how wet Olivia was, and with barely any warm clothes on. She somehow got the sense that she didn't have a lot of money, and the fact that her birthday present was to come and meet her…Rachel got an idea.

Rachel slid off one of her rings from her finger and handed it out to Olivia. "Here, sweetie, I want you to have this. Your birthday present from me." The ring wasn't expensive or anything, her manager would rip her apart if she gave away anything too valuable, but it was nice, and the look on the girl's face told her that this might be the best birthday she's ever had.

"Really?" she was almost in tears.

Rachel just smiled sincerely at her, her heart warming, "Really. Just take real good care of it for me, okay? Can you do that?"

She nodded feverishly, holding the ring close to her body.

"Awesome. Happy Birthday, Olivia." Rachel winked, and the little girl thanked her, running off to show her mom.

"That was very generous, Miss Berry." The doorman, Lawrence grinned at her.

"Thank you, she was sweet."

"Enjoy your party, Miss Berry." He let her and Rachel's mouth automatically dropped to the floor.

Lights were flashing, and her name and pictures were everywhere. There were huge amounts of circular tables, with china and rhinestones decorating the whole room, with the stage being the focal point. Posters of all her performances lined the walls and the cake was a mile high.

"The Birthday Girl's here!" Santana shouted from the DJ's booth. Then the crowd of all the people and celebrities that she had every met or worked with in her career cheered and clapped upon her entrance. A worker took her coat and guided over to her table in the center of the room.

The party was amazing. The entertainment was fabulous, the food was amazing, and the company was even better. She had Santana to her left, Kurt to her right, and Sutton Foster, Laura Benanti, and Barbra (Streisand!) across from her. Things were going absolutely perfect and Rachel couldn't feel more special.

April Rhodes had just begun to sing Maybe This Time, a duet they did back at McKinley, when Rachel could hear her phone ringing. She dug around in her purse until she found it, a number unfamiliar to her on the caller-ID.

She put her phone to one ear and plugged the other with her finger. "Hello?"

She heard heavy breathing on the other line, "_Hi, Rachel. It's me Quinn…Quinn Fabray."_

Rachel froze. What? Quinn Fabray, as in the Quinn who tormented her in high school. Quinn Fabray, who despite all their previous woes, made an effort to be one of Rachel's closets friends. Quinn Fabray, the same Quinn who disappeared from her life with no explanation.

"Quinn?" she answered quietly.

Santana and Kurt's ears perked up within seconds, turning their attention to the diva.

"_Yes, Happy Birthday Rachel. I'm so sorry…"_

"Rachel, darling, are you okay? You don't look alright." Patti LuPone asked her from across the table.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh, yeah I'm fine! I – I just need to take this…"

Rachel stood up from her seat and quickly walked toward the nearest exit. She stepped outside the stage door and took a deep breath.

"Quinn…is this really you?" she crossed her arms, cold without her jacket, thanking the awning she didn't get wet.

"_Yes. I promise this is me."_

It was her voice. She knew it was her voice because she would recognize it anywhere. She just couldn't believe it.

Rachel smiled a little, "I can't believe this is really you. I missed you."

"_I missed you, too, Rach…Are you enjoying you birthday party?"_

"How did you know about the party?"

"_I can see it."_

Rachel whipped her head around, looking in the streets all over, looking for a blonde. "What? Where are you?"

"_I'm…close."_

Close? Quinn's in New York. How long has she been there? Then it suddenly dawned on her, a new thought coming back into Rachel's mind.

"Quinn, are you okay? What happened, where on Earth did you go?" She grew desperate all of sudden, desperate for the answer after all these years. She stalked out of the alley way, continuing to look for the blonde. She couldn't see her…

"_I – I'm sorry Rachel, this is a mistake. I shouldn't have called, I have to go." _

The call disconnected, leaving Rachel alone by the stage door. Rachel used all the power she had not to cry, because once again, she had been left in the dust by Quinn Fabray.

Rachel finally managed to find her way back inside the theater, her show face on. She sat back down at her table and Kurt and Santana looked at her expectantly.

"What is your guy's problem?" She pluck and olive from the hor d'oeuvres tray and put in her mouth.

"Our problem? Rachel, were we wrong when we heard you say _Quinn_ on the phone?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What did she say? That bitch better have apologized for what she did to you. Better yet, she better have apologized to _me _for having to clean up her mess. I love you Rach, but there were only so many used tissues I could stand picking up…" Santana preached.

Rachel groaned, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "She said happy birthday, that's it. Now can we please let it go? It's my birthday and I don't want it ruined. Thank you."

Santana sat back in her seat, crossing her arms, "Bitch…" she muttered under her breath.

Rachel turned her focus to her mother singing on stage, trying to rid all her thoughts of Quinn Fabray one more time. She was going to let it go, because so what if Quinn didn't want Rachel in her life?

Everyone else did.


End file.
